


Last First Kiss

by LiloWithoutStitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiloWithoutStitch/pseuds/LiloWithoutStitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for a prompt on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Last First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on Tumblr.

"Where's he at?" Niall asked me, looking all over the field for Liam. I've pointed him out over 10 times in the past half hour alone.

"He's number 40, right over there." I said pointing to the running figure that was kicking the ball towards the goal.

"Why is he running away from everyone?" The clueless blond asked as Liam scored the winning goal and everyone sprang out of their seats, cheering. "And why are they yelling?" he asked, covering his ears.

I ignored his question and left with the other friends and family of the team to congratulate them on winning the second to last game of the entire season.

As I got closer to him I heard a mess of congratulations ranging from "Great job Liam" to "Fuck me Liam" from a few girls. I laughed at that, because they had to know they had no chance with him, he has never been one for one night stands. And, everyone knew that we were practically together anyways.

Soon I was right at the front of the group of people and was standing right beside Liam, he acknowledged my presence and turned all of his attention to me, making people around me groan.

"Hey." I said in a small voice, smiling up at him- him being at least a head taller than me.

"Hey," he replied, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't.. Breathe.." I said, overdramatically while clawing at his sweaty back.

"Sorry.." he said sheepishly, letting me go and looking at the ground, kicking at the rocks.

"Hey," I said softly, making him look up at me with soft features and a small frown set onto his perfect face. "It's okay." I said giving him a small smile that he returned quickly.

"Uhm.. Shannen, can I ask you something?" Liam stuttered.

"Yeah, anything."

"Will you-" he was cut off by his coach.

"Payne, locker rooms. Now." He barked.

"I guess I'll ask you later, sorry." Liam said, heading off to the locker rooms.

**_Liam's POV_ **

'Well screw you coach.' I thought as I walked away from Shannen. I knew he was just trying to be a prick too. The talk we have is always the same:

"No sugar, No sex, No tight clothing, and No drugs within 3 days of the next game" then "Good job on the win lads," and finally "Nick stop being an asshole" every game.

  
But today was different, today we didn't get the lecture, just coach telling us what to do.

"Next week is the big game, as you should know, and we need this win. We will have practice every day after school and another one on Saturday. Monday I will pull you all out of 3rd through 9th hours to play a scrimmage against the UNI, then Tuesday is the game." he paused and looked around. "Now lets head out, its getting late."

We all groaned when he left and packed up our stuff, some of them staying behind to shower.

This is going to be a long week..

~/~

_**Shannen's POV** _

I looked around the crowded lunch room for Niall, having lost him in the cloud of younger students. I spotted him across the cafeteria and he waved me over, I happily walked closer and sat beside him.

"Hey Nialler." I said.

"Hey Shay." he replied. I rolled my eyes at his nickname but didn't say anything.

After that we just talked until my phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw it was Liam.

I unlocked my phone and read the message.

'I need to talk to you, meet me outside the cafeteria,'

I showed the the text to Niall and told him I'd talk to him later, leaving to meet Liam.

I walked out of the cafeteria and immediately saw him, he looked really nervous.

"Hey," he said, looking down at the floor.

"Hey," I said, walking closer to him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, umm.." he paused for a second, "I wanted to ask you-" he was cut off by someone coming up behind me and congratulating him on the winning goal.

"Josh?" Liam said, trying to get his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Go away" Liam said, Josh must have gotten the hint and walked away, because he visibly relaxed.

"'M sorry about him.." Liam said, looking back at the floor.

"It's okay," I smiled at him and he looked up.

Just as he was opening his mouth to say something, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

"So, we'll talk another time?" I asked.

"Yeah, talk to you later," he mumbled, biting his lip before walking away.

~/~

**_Liam's POV_ **

"How am I supposed to ask her?" I asked Niall, since he knew her better than anyone.

"Just be you, that usually works."

"Well my last relationship ended pretty badly, and I don't want that to happen again- no, it cant happen again. Not to her." I said back.

"Well, yeah. But Shannen isn't anything like Harry," Niall said back. "You should just ask her, like nothing big or fancy- just ask her."

"But the last times I tried to do that either I was stuttering like an idiot or we were interrupted."

"Umm, then.." he paused. "How about you give her one of those cheesy little cards that are like 'check yes[] or no[] if you want to go out with me.'?"

I thought about it for a second and decided that it would have to do unless I thought of something els- Wait I got it!

"Oh my god, thank you Niall. I don't know how I didn't think of this earlier." I said before I ran down the hallway to my locker. This plan was gonna be perfect.

**_Shannen's POV_ **

"Then you add the decimals together....." the teacher droned on, losing over half of us is favor of staring at the brick wall behind the board. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and pulled it out secretly. I saw that it was a text from Liam and unlocked my phone, pulling up the messenger.

'Go to your locker as soon as possible, I need to talk to you.'

I tapped out a quick reply and listened to the rest of class, counting down the last five minutes.

Finally the teacher released the class, telling us there was no homework and to have a good night. I walked quickly out of class and to my locker.

I didn't see Liam around but I figured that he would be here any minute, I decided to get my stuff ready to go, and just wait for him afterwards.

My eyes widened as I saw what was in my locker, Liam's varsity jacket..

"I see you made it here before I could get back." a familiar voice came from behind me. I turned and looked up into his brown eyes.

"Is this..? Are you..?" I stumbled on my question.

"Assuming you're trying to say what I think you are, yes." He said, before quickly adding, "Just so we're on the same page, I'm asking you out." I giggled at him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Of course I want to go out with you." I said quietly into his ear, he let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"This is okay, right?" he asked into my ear.

"Perfect."

~/~

_**Liam's POV** _

The rest of the week went pretty quickly, nothing but reviews over stuff we'd been doing for 3 months now. And I was grateful. Because soon enough, the day of the big game came around and I was really stressed out. The only thing really keeping me sane was the fact that Shannen was going to be wearing my jacket at the game, the only way our school has been able to show 'affection' on school grounds.

But now it was game day and I was totally pumped for it, though I don't know why.. Could have been the like six cans of red bull. But that is besides the point.

As the fans and other team started arriving I looked around for the one and only brunette I wanted to see- Shannen.

Soon enough I found her and Niall, and walked over to them.

"Hey." I said, catching their attention.

"Hey," Shannen said back, Niall just kept walking.

"Hey Niall?" I yelled after him. He turned around.

"What?"

"C'mere." I said motioning for him to walk over here.

"I never got a chance to properly thank you for helping me think of the idea." I said as he got closer.

"It's okay mate, as long as you don't hurt her." he said back.

"I was never planning on it." I said as I pulled her closer to me by wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Good, now we better go get seats before they're all taken." Niall said.

"Okay see you later," I said and released Shannen from the half-ass hug.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." she said, pulling my jacket tighter around her as a gust of wind came through the crowd. I smiled at her as she walked away with Niall.

"Payne, Get over here." coach yelled at me. I jogged over just in time to hear the positions.

~/~  
"Okay, so all we need to do is make one goal, then we will be out of overtime and we will win." coach said as he substituted players.

"Now lets go kick some ass." Nick said, which earned him a scowl from coach. We all went back onto the field, hearing the fans start cheering immediately. We waved at a few of them, then going to our assigned places on the field.

**_Shannen's POV_ **

As soon as the team walked out on to the field again, we all started cheering and they waved. Liam started with the ball but then kicked it to another player I knew, named Louis. After Louis got the ball and a little closer to the goal he kicked it to another one of his teammates that I didn't know.

That guy had the ball for no longer than 20 seconds before the other team took the ball. They made it about halfway down the field before Liam took the ball from him, quickly turning around and heading back towards the goal.

The world all seemed to stop moving as Liam kicked the ball. It made it! As the entire crowd started cheering, I ran down on to the field, just like the plan, and over to him. As soon I was within arms distance he wrapped me into a hug. Hugged back and he did something very unexpected, he kissed me!

It didn't take long before I kissed back and he smiled into my lips as I did so. I couldn't hear the crowd anymore, I knew it was there, but the only thing my brain was focusing on was Liam. I wrapped my arms tighter around him and he did the same to me.

Eventually we broke away and were just standing there smiling at each other like idiots, and I loved it


End file.
